1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drum washing machine and a washing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drum washing machine is a machine configured to wash laundry, such as clothing, by use of electricity. In general, the drum washing machine includes a tub to accommodate washing water, a drum rotatably installed inside the tub, a motor to rotate the drum, a door installed at an opening of the tub to open/close the opening, and a diaphragm installed between the tub and the door to seal the tub and the door.
A washing operation is performed by supplying water to the drum, accommodating laundry through a water-supply valve, and by rotating the drum.
Water supplied through the water-supply valve is mixed with detergent of a detergent container by passing through the detergent container and then is provided to the inside of the drum. However, most of the water supplied from the water-supply valve is provided to the inside of the drum, so that detergent bubbles with a high concentration are not easily generated, causing a difficulty in enhancing the washing efficiency.
In general, a water-supply apparatus having a nozzle uses a circulation pump, and adsorption of surfactant existing in washing water or rinsing water may lower the rinsing efficiency.
In addition, such a nozzle is configured to spray water through an open front portion of the nozzle without adjusting a jetting angle, and the sprayed water may be reintroduced to the opening and thus the efficiency of spraying water is lowered.